Why does every story need a title?
by war angel00
Summary: I have noooooo idea what to write as a title or as a summary,so here's what I was thinking:you read the story,and then you give me some ideas,ok?Sorry for the grammar or the spelling,sometimes I forget about those minor things...:
1. Chapter 1 So,what's ze fuss?

Chapter 1-"So,what's ze fuss?" 

Monday morning...birds are singing,the sun is shining,a new,wonderfull week has begun...Yeah, right!Dream on sister!  
Only a sick,perverted mind could have invented Monday mornings!But,of course,this isn't Rogue's buissnes,she was just one of the simple mortals that have to respect the universal rule:Monday morning?Get the hell out of your confortable bed,get dressed,have breakfast and go to school!  
"Why is it always me?Why does it have to always be me?"she barely got out of bed and more crawled than walked toards her closet,to get something to wear.Behind her,Kitty got out of her bed at the speed of a snail and headed to the bathroom,throwing Rogue a sleepy "'Morning",followed by a small groawn.  
"My sentiments exactly,but at a highter intensity!"Rogue finished her make-up and headed down stairs,for breakfast...or at least she was,until she went into something big.REALLY big.  
"Mornin',chere,what's the hurry"  
Great,exactly what ah needed,a stupid annoing Cajun on a horible Monday life get much worse?"Get out of my way,Swamp Rat,before ah throw you out the window!"...I don't need to tell you anymore that they were at the second floor of the mansion and it was a LOOONG way down.  
"Now,chere,why wold you call Remy like dat?What did Remy ever do to you"  
Now,where should she start?"First,you tried to blow me up with one of your stupid cards.  
"Come on,p'tite,it was an accident,it was our first date!"Gambit had a very diabolique smile when he said the words "first date"  
"...then you kiddnaped me...and that wasn't a date"  
"What ever you say chere,but"  
"Not to mention that ever since you're here you've been getting on my nerves EVERY MOMENT OF THE DAY,non-stop,24/7!"Gambit grined,and answerd"Come now,don't tell me you don't like Remy's company"  
"I'd tell ya a few things but if Logan hears me he's gonna give me extra danger room sesions for the rest of mah life"  
"Touche!"

It was a touche alright...it touched Gambit's nose and chest...other anatomic parts would have suffered,but fortunately for the victim,Storm appeared.  
Ten minutes after the "accident",Rogue stormed in the kitchen,heading for the fridge.Everyone noticed she was angry,so Bobby,Amara,Kurt,Scott and Jean backed-off toards the other side of the room.They all watched as Rogue rampaged the fridge,angry but silent(silence before the STORM,if you ask me),untill the recent mentioned victim apppeard in the room.Rogue looked at him,he looked at her,neither of them knowing what to do:risc another speech from Ororo or kill eachother faster?Just then,Kurt found the not-so-good moment to say something... "So,what's ze fuss?"  
This is a good moment to get away from the compputer,if you are a sensible person.But,if you like seeing Kurt running around the house,triyn' to hide,you can stay.  
"Kurt Wagner,when ah'll get you,ya gonna wish you never heard that stupid Stevie Wonder song!"

"I swear,Charles,if those two don't stop arguing I will kill them both"  
Prof. Xavier was very amazed.He had never seen Storm so furious in his entire life."Storm,tell me, what happened this morning"  
Ororo started to tell the profesor what happened between Rogue and Gambit,when Kurt quicklly bamf-ed in the office.  
"Ze girl is crazy!She's been following me since I left the kit..."Kurt didn't even finish his sentence when Rogue stormed in the office:"There you are,you fuzzy,ennoying,blue little creature"  
The 2 brothers started to run one after each other around the prof's desk.Xavier wasn't scared about his furniture,he was scared for the two,after he had seen Storm's killing glare.  
"YOU TWO STOP IT RIGHT NOW!You're driving me crazy!First,you,Rogue,started a fight with Gambit,now you're running around after Kurt,what's next,you're going to blow of the Institute"  
Kurt and Rogue were speechless.Was that the calm Storm that ussualy cilled the spirits,rather than making them hotter than they already were?  
"Uhhh...Storm,listen..."Rogue did't even finish her sentence,when Storm started:"I'm sorry,you 2,but all this noise around here,all day long,could make anyone go mad,even me"  
"Yeah,ah know what you mean,ah'm sorry too,it's just that damn Cajun makes me mad and hair ball over here just doesen't know when to stop"  
"Hey,I'm offensed!Vat zid you mean when you said that thing about hair-balls?"

Sorry 4 the grammar and spelling,I'm not to carefull with that kind of stuff...:-D anyway,i hope you liked it,it's my first fan fic,sooooo...be gentle!


	2. Chapter 2 SHUT UP!

Why does every story need a title?

I'm back! I just went to the kitchen to get myself something to eat…

Chapter 2-"Shut up!"

"Oh your love's so good I don't want to let go

And although I should

I can't leave you alone

'Cause you're so disarming

I'm caught up-in the midst of you

And I cannot resist at all."

"Aargh!Could someone make her stop singin' that stupid music!"

"Boy if I do

The things you want me to

The way I used to do

Would you love me baby

Or leave me feeling used

Would you go and break

My heart?"

"Kitty! Shut up"

"Good point,chere!I could sure use some quite around here"

"Yeah,well you're not in the same room with her!Wanna trade places?"

"No,thanks,I like the view from my window…"

The conversation toke place between 2 windows...I mean between the persons that were standing at those windows, on the lyrics of Mariah Carey.

"Kitty,if you don't shut up I'll throw you out the window in the pool!"

"Careful chere,you're repeating yourself…"

"Ooh,shut up, Swamp Rat!"

"What the hell is going on up there? Who's yelling? And who the hell has that stupid dummy voice?"

Rogue and Gambit started laughing with tears." You got this one, Scott!"

"Yeah,mon ami,I have to give you some credit: you're the only one that managed to make her shut up!"

"Make who shut up?"

"My beloved roommate" said Rogue, mocking the voice of Kitty." She's been, like, singing all evening, and since, like, we're the only ones left on this floor WE HAVE TO BE TORTURED!"

"Okay,okay,I got the point, just ,please, tell her to keep it down, me and Jean are trying to study down here…"

"OK, you candefinitely count on that!"Behind Rogue sat a very angry Kitty…

After Scott went inside, Gambit giggled and whispered to Rogue(as much as two people can whisper from one window to another…):"Studying, huh? Gambit think's dere's more than studying going on down there…."

Rogue started laughing and would have answered Gambit, but a new old problem appeared…

"Heartbreaker, you've got the best of me

But I just keep on coming back incessantly

Ooh, why did you have to play your games on me

I should have… "

"Kitty, have mercy, shut up!"

"You have no music in your soul, sister!"

The southern girl smirked and answered: "First of all,ah ain't your sister.Second:ah do happen to have some music in my soul, but I'm keeping it for myself. And last of all: SHUT UP!"

I guess you know the song,it's Heartbreaker, by Mariah Carey.


End file.
